Talk:Zombie Dawn Multiplayer
Achievements: Rated required? Anyone else noticed that the achievements never state that you need to win a Rated game for achieving it? Ad Fundum 18:43, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Ugh, nvm, look below them >_< Ad Fundum 18:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Is this game member's only? I can't enter the Multi Lobby... I tried to enter this on both servers, and I can't... :-( *Siganiv* 20:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, this game is completly member-only, which kinda of disappointed me, since they could make it so F2P could only use the first powerups...Powdinet 21:08, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::: It's members - only because only members can complete Zombie Dawn, and get the full story. Zigzagzigal 21:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But you can see that all of servers are "free" type. I see this when i tried to change server. Isn't it a bug? *Siganiv* 21:33, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::That might be because they allow non-members to play the tutorial.Powdinet 22:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's also possible that they are only setting up the lobby for non members too... Or something. Spearslingr3 22:53, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::They may have programing issues so they can't launch it to non-members yet. members get the beta. (aka, i agree with Spearslingr3.)what do the rest of you readers think. [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) catagories how can we get this so it's in the right categories, it isn't shown in the strategy games page. Also, why isn't there an under construction marker as most new pages have. [[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Well, that's one down. I am still curious about the Under Construction marker. Also, why is there no descriptions on the idems, I'd do them, but i don't know the descriptions.[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Under construction markers are only for pages that are about to go through a major edit. This page is almost done. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeh, we should probably have used it when the article was first created, but we were all too busy actually improving it! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::I added it when I saw that you (Bigd56) where editing it about once or twice every 5 minutes, sarry if I caused any hardship.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:32, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That's fine... it's no big deal really. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:30, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ''Just Curious'' whould anyone be willing to put good stratages to base your game play on and/or the goods and bads of each powerup/trait/modifier.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:22, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :seriously, anyone!!!--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 02:08, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::can someone find out if the lethal can be combined screech. if I can, it would rock!!!!!!--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 02:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::Lethal can not combine with screech. It can with fireball though. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:02, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::darn, it would be really viscus to do that to your opponents.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 03:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Lethal fireball takes three minutes to charge >_< Ad Fundum 15:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually lethal can't be combined with fireball, but deadly from the overlord tree can. After using it a number of times I've found that it is almost completly useless on 2 player as the game's over before it's charged. I havn't yet tried it on all 4 player levels except the power plant, where it doesn't work too well either. By the time it's charged most people are too close to their portals for you to use it and even when they're not there's very few places you can use it effectively. D P60 02:23, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Mutant Strain Here's the Mutant Strain acheivement pic. A bit too lazy to edit it myself.. :P IMGhttp://img128.imageshack.us/img128/3380/mutantstrainet9.jpg[/img] A tad strange for an achievement, isn't it :P 04:33, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Kohirond if you didn't have it shown, I wouldn't believe it. i wonder who they had it started with, probably the mods.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 04:57, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I guess they won't tell us .. king_of_rs14, yes lol Ad Fundum 15:12, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, search Mod Star, Sallyd or Raven. They have the Mutant Strain achievement and nothing else. Zigzagzigal 12:02, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Zombie Comments Maybe we should make a list with all the zombie comments? This thread could help us with it: 1-2-318-15816 Ad Fundum 16:06, 8 November 2008 (UTC) there are at least 50 that I have read, there are probably more since I'm non-member. it will be a long time in progress to do that. --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 16:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :While most of the phrases seem to be silly puns, one that I find to be more interesting is "He Who Scares, Wins", as this is a reference to TerraPheonix. I'll add it to the the trivia. TimerootTalk • • 18:32, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::That's not zombie comment, that's from game start screen. (where players are displayed at start of each game) There are less starting screen comments than tombie comments, we could make list of them.--BeyPokéDig 18:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Or we could make a list of both o.O We are a wiki, you know .. :P Ad Fundum 19:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Glitches, or not? .. I have discovered some glitches in the Test Chamber, but the question is if it really are glitches, or if Jagex intended to bring them into the TEST Chamber .. have added a video of it on Youtube, for those that don't know what i'm talking about: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36avxwgcjdA&fmt18 Should we add these to the Wikia, or not? Ad Fundum 19:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :I think they're a bug - I've already reported as such. If I'm right then we shouldn't include information about them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:42, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::"Wiki", not "Wikia". Wikia is just the name of the company that hosts us. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:00, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oke ^^ Ad Fundum 10:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Bare Limbs and Sire of the Realm I have just achieved these two achievements, and will upload the images asap. It was so darn hard though, kept getting almost to 2k, then getting knocked down again. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Congratz man! Ad Fundum 17:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::ASAP?????!!!!!!!!!! You must be slower then my 5 year old sister at cropping pictures. (no real offense meant, but I'm serious)--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 20:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::Unfortunately I'm having to use a different computer to normal at the moment, because I'm having internet problems at home. This means I don't have access to GIMP. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:20, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Game crashes Is anyone else experiencing those game crashes? I have had like 10 today, with made me lose around 700 rating o.O I get those crashes while using mobile screech, or sometimes with haze and quake together. Does anyone know a solution for this, or is it just a bug that needs to get fixed? I also have a question: Does Mobile only apply to Screech?Ad Fundum 17:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Research Tree This is just an ieda: could anyone with a complete tree post a screenshot of it? It would be very useful to see the links between researches! Evil Yoyo :Well, Yoyo, I think there's a very good thread on the forums that, of course, doesn't have pictures, but has a lot of information like ours, and mentions which prerequisites each researched object has. Actually, I was just thinking about how we best display that on the wiki... a raw screenshot wouldn't be too good, because you can't see the research values. I don't know much about CSS or WikiMarkup, but could someone who does think of a way of just drawing a line? Then, maybe, we could get something that looks better than just the table we have right now, we boxes similar - or identical - to the boxes seen on some user subpages. And, while we're talking about that, does anyone think we should have seperate subpages for the individual trees? or even the power-ups/traits/modifiers themselves? Just some questions I thought I'd throw our there. TimerootTalk • • 01:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::someone could just make interactive displays of them, if they know how to load them. CALLING ALL MAJOR GEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 02:08, 11 November 2008 (UTC)